


Perspective

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [30]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Crowley realises something about themselves.





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> 19-07-28  
> Direct follow up to the last part of the series!

~ still earlier that day ~

What information Aziraphale finds on the internet about human gender and gender expression surprises him. 

It's not so much the variety of human gender- he's lived for thousands of years after all and seen a lot more than the common 'binary' genders in modern western society. 

No, what surprises him is how much some of these things seem to apply for Crowley.

He's never really thought about gender as an issue for either of them before- Angels just all go by he/him, even if they inhabit more female-looking bodies in human terms (they are still sexless, after all, unless making the effort- and he doesn't think anyone but him ever bothered to), it's not like they need a gender, they just all stick to the one to make matters easier and to distinguish themselves from Her... There's no self expression in heaven, or choices, anyway, and he got used to seeing himself as a 'him' even if that perhaps isn't the most fitting choice to describe himself.

But he knows some of the demons do it differently. There are female demons, and at least Lord Beezlebub goes by they/them, from what Aziraphale understands. How has he never thought about how Crowley might feel before now? He hopes he never offended the demon by calling him his _dear boy_ , or introducing him to others with male pronouns... 

He really ought to talk to Crowley about this to avoid future mistakes. Aziraphale just hopes the other won't be all too mad at him for only just figuring this out now...

~ present ~

"... And so I realised with how you present your gender, it might be more accurate to define yourself as nonbinary or genderfluid- if you feel that way of course, I know men can also wear dresses if they so choose, and you have never been one to stick to societal norms, I just wanted to make sure that I don't use the wrong pronouns for you and-"

"Waitwaitwait, hold up, angel. Pronouns? What pronouns? I have no idea what pronouns are accurate for me. S not like I use pronouns for myself- how self absorbed do you think I am, talking bout me in third person? What? No wait actually, that might be just my kind of sinful... I should consider that." 

"No no no, Crowley, my dear- my dear, that is not what this is about at all! Do you know which gender you identify with? I don't particularly identify with any, myself, but I am quite alright being seen as a human male..."

"Oh. Uh. I dunno. I mean, it changes I guess? Figured it's cause I'm a demon and don't fit in with the human stuff. And I just dress any way I want to, doesn't have to fit to what the humans would call my gender right then... I mean, I'd say. I think. I'm a man right now? I still like the dress." he looks almost defiant.

"So you might be genderfluid? Sorry, I didn't want to assume, I'm just not certain you knew of the term-"

"Uh. Heard of it, I guess? Never really thought about it. Uh. Um. Ngk. Imma go do some research" 

Off he goes, stumbling into the direction of the door, almost falling over the dress again, the freezing, remembering something, leaning over to kiss Aziraphale on the cheek and stumbling out of the shop.

On the next day Crowley saunters into the bookshops in skinny jeans and shirt, long hair falling into their face and their facial structure seeming more feminine than ever.

Aziraphale smiles. Crowley has never changed much about their appearance except for their hair, unless for a temptation. It's good to see them doing something for themselves.

"So... Are you a girl right now, Crowley?" 

Crowley grins. "Naw" they say. "Neither, I guess. Just fucking around, unnerving the humans, you know..." but they radiate happiness, and Aziraphale quickly snatches a picture of their smile with his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you read this and don't completely hate it be so kind and click Kudos :)
> 
> Leave a comment and I'll let you know when I update the series!  
> Prompts are also open!


End file.
